Kamen Rider W x NCIS: Movie War Crisis Remembrance
by JayWynndy
Summary: A Marine is killed one night by a mysterious creature to the NCIS Team. However to those of Kamen Rider W's team, they know that creature by a word: Dopant. It's a crossover dream team! Now NCIS, say it with W, "Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" Set during NCIS Season 13 and 6 years after W's series ended.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my crossover story. Woot woot!

The story takes place during Season 13 of NCIS, before Episode 21 "Return to Sender." I did my research, while the release date Episode 21 was on April 19, 2016, the NCIS timeline places this episode between the middle of March 2016 to early April 2016. The evidence to this is Abby shows Tony a magazine, the magazine is from Feb 2016, and Tony says that it is last month's issue. So February 2016 is the ideal spot for this story

In regards to Feb. 2016, Kamen Rider W cast are still active. Evident in the movie "Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai," Shotaro is still a detective and Kamen Rider W, along with Philip. The film takes place in 2014. And with the movie "Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Chaser," which takes place August 2015, Ryu Terui is still Kamen Rider Accel and his and Akiko's child is old enough to "talk." The current main Rider as of Feb 2016 is Takeru Tenkuji, Kamen Rider Ghost.

As for the time difference. Futo is 13 hours ahead of Washington D.C. How? Well I'm glad you asked, during Kamen Rider Accel's appearance in the Drive Saga, Tokyo and Futo are merely separated by a rivulet,… on a wooden bridge… yeah… So yes, Tokyo is 13 hours ahead of D.C.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS (nor its franchise) or Kamen Rider W (nor its franchise). Those belong to their respective owners and associations. I am just a fan of both wishing to cross them over. All I have is this story idea.

Now let us begin…

* * *

**Kamen Rider W x NCIS Movie War: Crisis Remembrance**

* * *

**Washington D.C. - Downtown**

At a small home numerous people are inside having the time of their lives. There is a party being held at the home, for a few military individuals are enjoying themselves. A lot of drinks, games, drinks, food, and drinks are constantly being taken in by the guests. One of the guests looks at his watch, while holding his liquor, he laugh as the numbers seem to be backwards to him. The man is a marine and is definitely drunk.

"That was a great party Marine." The man says to the host, who is lost in the sea of people. It doesn't help the man that his vision is drunk too, in a sense.

He laughs drunkenly with his legs taking him out of the house. He begins to walk down the street. His gag reflex kicks in and his cheeks puff out, and it is immediately follow by the sound of vomiting. He threw up on some unlucky recipient's mailbox. Realizing what he has done with the sleeve of his uniform he wipes it off. It didn't help, for it just spreads over the box, and to make matters worse, there is pungent smell and stain on his uniform. He sighs and swears to himself. He resumes his walk and stands underneath a street light waiting by the bus stop. He then sees someone under a faulty light, he can't see the person's face though can see that the person's posture is facing towards him.

"Do you need help buddy?" The marine asks.

"Help? You ruined my life!" The mysterious figures snaps back.

"Huh? Is this about the mailbox? My mistake I am intoxicated but I can clean it up when I sober up." The marine replies.

"Heh, you have no idea who I am in that pathetic state of yours." The man snarls at him.

The light flickers on for a bit before it breaks. Fortunately for the marine he got a good look at the gentleman's face. The marine blinks and realizes who the mysterious man is.

"I know you, you're that petty officer that got kicked out." The marine says.

"No thanks to you!" The man replies.

"You brought that on yourself petty officer! You need some help!"

"Help? Aargh!" The petty officer scratches his head anxiously and then laughs, "help?! Man I hate that word when you said it to me, but now I love that word. For I got all the help I could ever need now!" The deranged petty officer takes out an odd looking device: it resembles a USB flash drive. "Here… let me '_help'_ you!"

He laughs wildly as he clicks a button on the device.

"**METAL**!"

* * *

**Opening Credits. NCIS.**

Mark Harmon

Michael Weatherly

Pauley Perrette

Sean Murray

Brian Dietzen

Emily Wickersham

with Rocky Carroll

and David McCallum

**Guest Starring**

Renn Kiriyama

Masaki Suda

Hikaru Yamamoto

and Minehiro Kinomoto

* * *

**Navy Yard - NCIS Headquarters**

Inside the NCIS (Naval Criminal Investigative Service) Building, there's a squad room where most of the teams including the NCIS Major Case Response Team work whenever they're not in the field. One of the key features for this area is the color of the walls. A dull yet vibrant orange at times, allegedly said by one Very Special Agent. Speaking of said agent, the elevator dings as its doors open up. Coming out is a man dressed in a very fine Italian suit: Ermenegildo Zegna suit, an Armani tie, a Dolce & Gabbana shirt and Gucci shoes. He enters the bullpen, which is an area within the squad room.

"Good morning Tim." The Italian-dressed man says with a spring in his step.

"Morning Tony, I take it you had a good day yesterday." Tim replies back with a smile. Timothy McGee, or McGee to most, is an NCIS Special Agent, the heart of NCIS team led by one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tim is a Caucasian man with green eyes and brownish-blond hair, nicely clean-shaven. He is wearing a nice shirt with an open-collar look and a nice bomber jacket.

"You know it. I went for a run, which is something I haven't done in a long time. Just me and wilderness, I feel like Bear Grylls." Tony looks out of the window, he approaches it and places his arm on it for a pose. This man is Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr., and the senior field agent to the team led by Leroy Jethro Gibbs, or Gibbs as Tony (and a majority of individuals) calls him.

"Yeah… an Italian Bear Grylls." McGee looks at him, rolling his eyes. He goes back to the computer, he's been searching for any interesting developments in technologies from Japan. More than likely, a new high end computer and motherboard to run some of the newer games coming out on the market.

The elevator opens up with a ding, as a Caucasian woman in her early thirties, though she can pass off as a young woman that can constantly be told to show ID when purchasing beer, with shoulder-length light, blonde hair and brown eyes walks out with her bag. "Morning guys." She says to Tony and Tim.

"Morning Ellie." Tim raises one hand at her, as a kind of wave.

She is Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop, the analyst of team Gibbs, "um… what is Tony doing?" She stops and points at Tony, whom is still in that pose.

"He thinks he is Bear Grylls." McGee says.

"Oh! Did you go on another jog again Tony?" She asks.

"Wait again? How long have you going on these runs and how come I haven't heard of this?" He looks at Tony.

"Don't worry that brainy head of yours McGoo, there's plenty of mysteries that define me." Tony said. "It's part of the DiNozzo charm."

"About five days." An older gentleman walks into the room holding two cups of coffee, answering the question that McGee asked.

The older gentleman is one of the legendary agents of NCIS: Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He is wearing a dress shirt, a casual black bomber jacket, trousers and shoes. On other occasions he would wear a polo shirt instead of the dress shirt. His hair is trimmed very tight at the sides, a sign of a military soldier.

"Of course maybe some mysterious are better left to be disclose." Tony sighs. "Morning Boss. I take it you had a good night?" He looks at the two cups of coffee.

"And why do you think that DiNozzo?" Gibbs approaches his Senior Field Agent, he drinks one of the coffee cups as he stares at him.

"Well I- I mean I saw you and those-" Tony tries to explain himself.

"Gibbs," fortunately for Tony, Ellie calls for her boss.

"What do you got Bishop?" Gibbs asks her.

"Well, there's some cases I have here that you may want to tackle." Bishop says.

"Tackle? Why would I need to pick out from a list of cases?" He walks up to her.

"Well you know we have that lecture meeting to attend for all NCIS agents not working any active cases. And McGee said that you don't like meetings and would take any case to get out of it." Bishop says, quickly throwing him under the bus.

McGee gulps, he goes back to his computer typing furiously away. It is a bad attempt to make it look like he's working. He slowly looks up, peeking his head over the top of his monitor to come eye to eye with Gibbs.

"So Tim, I don't like meetings that much that I need to pick a case?" Gibbs asks him with a stern look.

"Well I- I- I- I am not saying you're that desperate or anything." McGee fumbles over the beginning, "it's just you know, you're not a big fan of those- um…"

"And how would you know that McGee?" Gibbs's stare is drilling a hole in McGee's head.

"Tony told me."

With that Tony tries to walk away, "DiNozzo!" Gibbs calls out.

"Hey boss!" Tony straightens up and spins to face him, "I was just going to see Ducky cause you know I haven't said hi to him yet."

Gibbs motions with his finger to come over to him. Tony walks over to Gibbs, "what's the matter DiNozzo?" He says coolly.

"Nothing boss! You know McGee and I were talking about the sexual harassment lecture, and how we sometimes are stuck in that lecture. Except for of course you, not that you find an excuse to leave, there are no excuses since we catch bad guys and such. I think maybe Tim misunderstood me." Tony talks rather quick, like a child whose just been caught red-handed.

Gibbs's phone rang, "yeah?" He answers.

Tony lets out a breath of relief being save by the call.

"We're on our way." Gibbs hung up, "grab your gear! We got a dead marine in downtown D.C." He tosses the keys to Bishop for she is driving.

Gibbs is the first one ready at the elevators door open. Bishop walks in and-

SLAP!

Gibbs slaps her on the back of the head. "Wha-?" Bishop is confuse as to why.

Tim enters too.

SLAP!

"Sorry boss." McGee apologizes.

Tony came in and places his hand on the back of his head to shield himself. Gibbs didn't try to hit Tony on the back of the head. Gibbs follows in and presses the button. Tony blinks and lowers his hand, "alright!-"

SLAP! SLAP!

Tony celebrates too early as Bishop and McGee slap the back of his head simultaneously. He frowns and looks back at them, for the two of them are smiling. The last thing anybody passing by would see when the elevator doors close is Gibbs smiling.

* * *

**Futo - Narumi Detective Agency**

'_Futo, also known as the Windy City to some of the residents here. A beautiful city in which windmills provide plenty of power, a friendly city. However like any other city, a bad wind once blew through and resided in this city for a long time: the Gaia Memories. These devices were distributed throughout the city and caused its citizens to become monsters. Fortunately Futo had itself a mighty protector… and that man is…' _

"OW!" A man got smacked by a green slipper. He's been sitting at his desk typing a story on his typewriter.

The man is dressed like a detective from the 1940s: he has a long sleeved purple dress shirt with many thin, white vertical lines on the shirt. A black vest over his shirt with a blue tie that has the brand name "Windscale" on it, black casual pants, which could be black jeans, and black boots that look like shoes.

"The darling husband of the beautiful Aki T." A young woman that can easily be mistaken as a high schooler had smacked the detective again with a green slipper. Her name is Terui Akiko, formerly known as Narumi Akiko.

"OW! Akiko!" The man grabs the spot on his head, "what are you doing?"

"What do you mean '_what am I doing?'_ You're just loafing around, we are not getting a single customer. Here!" Akiko goes to grab a piece of paper from the table in the next room, "you are going to go out and get us money."

"Ah?!" He looks at the paper: a flyer for a lost cat, "you gotta be joking!" This man is Hidari Shotaro, the self-proclaimed hardboiled detective of Futo. However to everyone else, the _"halfboiled"_ detective since he lets his emotions dictate his actions at times.

"Look Shotaro we need some funds to keep this place from shutting down. I mean granted, I am okay because of my wonderful husband." Akiko smiles happily and spins in place, "and Philip is okay too because Ryu will take good care of him. He can really boost the productivity of Ryu's department, but you Shotaro!" She points her slipper at him boldly, as she walks up to him. "Because of your halfboiled nature you could end as a pet detective for hire."

"Pet detective?" Shotaro begins to imagine the scenario. He pictures himself out in the park holding a bone. He soon finds himself surround by dogs and wolves, and a hilarious turn of events ensue. He is chase around the park by the hungry canines and has to go up a tree to avoid them. The branch he is on breaks and he falls into the pile of dogs, yelling no dramatically. "Nooooo!" Back in reality he is on the floor of the agency pretending to be falling. He stops and looks around. He quickly stands up and composes himself. "That won't happen Akiko."

A young man walks out of the room reading a book, yet the odd thing about the book is that it is blank. He's wearing some odd choice of clothing: He has pink hairpins in his hair, a bracelet on his left wrist, a long sleeve yellow shirt with white vertical stripes, a sleeveless hoodie with no zipper and the length of it reaches a bit pass his knees, and boots. "Ohayō Shotaro." He sits at table reading his book, "oh Aki-chan did you make the coffee today?" He takes a sip.

"Yes I did, Ryu normally makes coffee at home so I did my best to recreate the flavor." Akiko says.

"I see…" he takes a gulp of the coffee, "hmm, it's good Aki. Keep it up, you almost got the flavor." Philip smiles and gestures at her a thumbs up with his coffee.

"Really?" Shotaro gets up from his desk and tries the coffee. "Wow it really is good. Not Terui good, but close enough."

"Aw stop it you two." Akiko smiles with eyes close, blushing and holding her cheeks happily.

"Oi Philip what are you reading about?" Shotaro takes another sip.

"I am reading about the Lost Driver, I am going to create another one." Philip says nonchalantly.

Shotaro almost chokes on his coffee upon hearing the news, "Chotto matte."

"Daijoubu Shotaro." Akiko pats his back.

"Doshite aibou?" Shotaro regains his composure.

"In case of emergencies." Philip begins to explain, "do you recall when you were due to a cold? I became Kamen Rider Cyclone and offered to take the cases on your behalf. There was the Zenkuji case I took where I made my debut with as Kamen Rider Cyclone. I realized that I needed a partner and couldn't handle it alone, fortunately you recovered and we became W. After the case I hid the Lose Driver, and it's the very same one I gave to you following my departure."

"Yeah… I remember." Shotaro recalls Philip's passing. He didn't tell his partner that he cried after reading his message. Some things are better left unsaid.

"I got to thinking about something. What if one of us is incapacitated or the Double Driver is inaccessible. Recall the Arms Dopant incident where your side got blocked, yet we had Fang to help us. This brought me to the idea to create another Lost Driver in case of situations where we're not together."

Shotaro is quiet, as he looks at his partner. Philip did bring up so good points, for when Philip was hunted by Museum in public Shotaro couldn't just go into W. Otherwise Philip would be in his comatose state and be defenseless. Shotaro is intrigue by the idea of literally fighting side by side with Philip in those situations. It reminds him of the time they team up with Kamen Rider Decade, and W's Final Form Ride. Shotaro shivers, getting a chill down his spine.

"You thought of the time Kadoya Tsukasa split us down the middle." Philip says.

"Y-yeah." Shotaro clears his throat, "you do bring up a good reason. Wakatta aibou. I'm all for it, would be cool to fight alongside you in a different manner: the Hardboiled Detective and Child of the Earth. It has a pretty good ring to it."

Philip couldn't help but chuckle at Shotaro's answer, "how very _halfboiled_ of you Shotaro."

"Eh?!" Shotaro approaches his partner, "hardboiled! Not _halfboiled_!" Shotaro chases him around.

The door to the Narumi Detective Agency opens up. A man walks in, he's wearing a red motorcycle leather jeans, black boots, a black shirt, and a small heart shaped locket necklace around his neck. In addition he has a red leather jacket with an upside blue heart surround by a red flame outline. There's a phrase on the back that is over the flaming heart like a rainbow bridge, which reads "spiritual state of nothingness makes even fire itself cool." This man is Terui Ryu, Akiko's husband and Superintendent of the Futo Police Department's Paranormal Crime Investigation Division.

"Hidari, you're here. Good I need to speak to both you and Philip." Ryu says.

"Doushita Terui?" Shotaro says as he has Philip in a headlock. Both of them look at Ryu, he has a serious yet calm look on his face. He is here for business. Shotaro lets go of Philip.

"There's been another Gaia Memory incident."

"Another one? Perhaps some lingering remains of those cockroaches." Shotaro holds his chin with his finger rubbing it.

"No… if it was then Ryu would not have been here." Philip deduces.

"Correct. The Gaia Memory incident took place in a different location." Ryu said, he crosses his arms.

"That sounds like an annoying battle for jurisdiction." Shotaro sighs.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Huh?"

"The attack took place in…"

Upon hearing the name of location, silence fell upon the Narumi Detective Agency. It is soon broken by a familiar sound of confusion.

"EEEHHHHHHHH?!" Akiko, Philip, and Shotaro exclaim getting super close to Ryu!

* * *

**Opening Theme: W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ by Aya Kamiki**

* * *

**Washington D.C. - Downtown**

Multiple clicking sounds are heard, for Gibbs's team is taking pictures of the victim and the crime scene. The victim's body is underneath a streetlight laying on the sidewalk: A pool of blood underneath the victim's head and stomach. There are two holes in the victim's gut, stab wounds perhaps. There's blood on the streetlight post, vomit on a mailbox.

"Poor guy, he probably didn't think that he would go out this way." Bishop takes another picture.

"Yeah…" Tony looks around and notices the vomit, "the guy must have been at a party."

"How can you tell?" Bishop asks.

"Well Bishop, an experience senior field agent knows these things. He analyzes his surroundings, the smell in the air." He takes a big deep breath and coughs.

"He overheard Gibbs talking to one of the police officers." McGee says, as he walks by the two. He is going to interview the witnesses.

She raises an eyebrow and looks at Tony, "oh really now? So what else did the senior field agent 'analyze'?" She teases him.

Tony gives her a smile, a smile that says he has the last laugh. "That the probie will be picking up the vomit." He holds up a clear bag, giving it a wiggle.

Bishop furrows her brow and frowns. "…" She grabs the bag.

"What do we got?" Gibbs asks them.

"Oh Gibbs, we got an ID for a Sergeant Daniel Danielson." Bishop says, trying to focus on not losing her breakfast.

"He works at Quantico." Tony says.

The NCIS van drives up to them and coming to a stop. "Alright, keep taking the pictures. Bishop, you missed a spot." He smiles, "taking the scenic route Duck?" Gibbs asks an older gentlemen that is getting out of the van.

"Sorry we're late Jethro. Mr. Palmer and I had a discussion of tenure and seniority in the workplace, and how one should never underestimate the willpower of NCIS personnel." The older gentleman replies. He is Donald "Ducky" Mallard, the Chief Medical Examiner for NCIS. A man in his seventies, though with good health he appears like a man of early sixties, Ducky is a rather short man with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"The van had no gas and I bet that it was indeed Dr. Mallard's turn to fill it up." Jimmy says. James "Jimmy" Palmer is a slim individual, as described by one tattoo-gothic forensic scientist: 'sweet in a nerdy way.' Jimmy is as tall as Gibbs, yet gets nervous around him. He is still a competent and intelligent man that can surprise Dr. Mallard.

"Was it?" Gibbs asks.

"No." Jimmy looks down, "it was mine."

"Yes, well, Mr. Palmer learns a valuable lesson, and will be filling up the van for my next two turns." Ducky chuckles. "Now let us get to work Mr. Palmer."

"Yes Doctor."

"DiNozzo, get this." Gibbs is pointing at a bush, "branches are broken and two small mounds."

Tony takes pictures, "a witness Boss?"

"That or the killer knelt down in a prayer." Gibbs sees a bigger mound that has a big skid mark, "what do you make of this?"

"Either the gardener was trying something new, or a body was dragged?" Tony takes more pictures and marks it.

Gibbs walks over to Ducky, "you got a time of death Duck?"

"Based on the liver temperature, estimate time of death is 7 to 8 hours ago. Ballpark, 1:28am to 1:48am, given the temperature." Ducky replies.

"Cause of death?"

"Ah that would be this stab wound to the sergeant's stomach… or the blunt force trauma on the back of the head." Palmer says, gently moving the head so that Gibbs can see. "The wound could have severed an artery, or the impact could have been from his head hitting the pavement."

"I'll know more when I get our Marine back on the table." Ducky says as he heads back to the van.

* * *

Back at the Navy Yard, the elevator doors ding as they open. "Give me an update. What do we got?" Gibbs enters the bullpen.

"Victim is Sergeant Daniel Nathaniel Danielson III, 29." McGee has the lead with the clicker. "Unmarried. No children."

"What, seriously?" Tony looks at the plasma, "geez with a name like that he may as well be an angry reporter asking for pictures of Spider-Man." Tony got deadpan looks from Gibbs and McGee, "you know, James Johan Jameson, the guy who hates Spider-Man. Come on you guys gotta know who he-"

SLAP!

Gibbs slaps him on the back of the head, "let's focus on the pictures of this marine hero."

"Daniel is third generation military, his grandfather was in the army during World War II and his father was in the Navy. He filed applications for the Air Force and Marines after graduating high school. His application got denied for Air Force but not for the Marines. He became a sniper during his time there." McGee says. "Currently stationed at Quantico where he serves as an Instructor for new marine snipers."

"Wow, not bad for the kid. Reminds me of a younger version of you, boss." Tony said.

Gibbs cracks a small smirk. "Suspects?"

"The kid was well liked by his peers and didn't make any enemies besides that ones he has been fighting overseas. He's your average model military man, he didn't get into any altercation between his peers." Tony looks at McGee to bring up the new information, "but he did report something to his Commanding Officer, one of the crew member was caught doping."

McGee pulls up the man, "this is Petty Officer Joseph Okinawa, 30, single and no children. He got dishonorably discharge after they found evidence of him doping. I read that his court-martial got pretty hectic too: couple of punches were thrown by the P.O. but got subdued easily."

"He is a first generation Japanese-American, both parents emigrated from Japan: mom is from Tokyo and father is from… Fut-Too?" Tony tries to say the name of the city.

"Futo." Gibbs corrects him.

"Ah right, thank you, boss."

"After the court martial decision he went off the grid. No one has seen or heard from him again." McGee says.

"You two go talk to his CO, see if you can get any more information." Gibbs says to Tony and McGee, "and where is Bishop?"

"Gibbs." Bishop is standing with a woman next to her, "this is Vivian Green and she has information regarding to the case."

"I… I saw it." Vivian says.

"Saw it?" Gibbs asks.

"Something killed that man, it was a monster." Vivian's eyes dart left to right, paranoia or fear.

"A monster, like the boogeyman?" Tony is skeptical of the woman's story.

Vivian nods rapidly.

"DiNozzo, get her a water." Gibbs orders him, "Miss Green take a deep breath and relax-"

"I'm not crazy. I- I- I have proof." Vivian reaches into her small handbag, she fumbles inside and her items. "Darn it." She just picks up the phone right. "The proof is here. I recorded it on Instagram."

"Instant what?" Gibbs is puzzle.

"Come on boss even I know about Instagram. It's like a Facebook with photos." Tony answers with a smile. Gibbs stares at Tony and that DiNozzo smile is wipe clean off by that stare. "Getting that water boss!" Tony leaves.

"It's a free, online photo-sharing application and social network platform." Bishop explains. "A big photo album that someone shares on the internet."

"Ah." Gibbs somewhat understands it. "Miss Green follow me to conference room."

Vivian shakes her rapidly, "there's more people here. The monster can't attack me if I'm here."

"Alright Miss Green, have a seat. McGee." Gibbs gives her a chair.

"On it," He replies, he talks to the witness, "Vivian if you please." She gives him the phone, and he connects the phone to his computer. He begins to pull up the video, "almost ready, alright got it all set boss."

"Put it up on the plasma."

McGee starts the video, and Tony came back just in time with the water for Vivian. The team watches the video, and they each had different reactions to what is happening: Tony and Bishop go wide-eyed as they couldn't believe their eyes. McGee's jaw drops to the floor, just staring at it. Gibbs on the hand, blinks to make sure his eyes are not playing tricks on him. They are not.

"Pause it." Gibbs asks. He approaches the plasma, "what the hell?"

"That's it! That's the monster!" Vivian stands up quickly, spilling the water on Tony, and points at the screen.

In the pause video, there's a close up on the assailant: the head is shaped like a pointed-egg, a silver metal color and the left side of his face has no eye, the metal is smoothed-over. There's a clear red, horizontal line at eye level starting from the middle of its face, traversing along the left side of his face, to the middle of the back of its head. Its right side of the face has one lone red eye, like a mosquito's eye. There are cracks running vertically on the right side and cracks running horizontally on the left side. The figure has no mouth and is silvery-metal color.

"Gibbs, what is that?" Bishop asks.

"I don't know Bishop,…" Gibbs is slightly speechless, "I don't know."

* * *

**Futo - Narumi Detective Agency**

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." The woman in the video is whispering in her panic state.

Ryu is showing Shotaro and Philip a video. The video shows a figure standing over somebody laying down on the sidewalk. The figure is laughing manically, "so much power. This feels great." The figure says in English. There is the sound of a branch being snap, and the figure looks towards the direction of the sound, which happens to be looking at the recording device. It growls and makes its way to the woman.

"Oh shit. Oh shit!" The woman was scared.

She is rustling something in the video. The woman has been hiding in a bush all this time. The figure is now closer to her, "Come here!" It shouts at her, and the woman screams for her life! A hand grabs her by the neck, pulling her close enough for the video to capture its face. It was difficult to make out the face due to the nighttime, and the streetlights weren't not helping. Fortunately the moonlight manages to shine down a bit of light, and Philip and Shotaro's expressions turn to shock and disbelief.

"Shotaro isn't that the-…" Philip starts off.

"Metal Dopant?" Shotaro says. "Bakana!"

Akiko is looking over the shoulder of the two and gasps, "Atashi kiitenai!"

The video keeps playing and the figure is breathing heavily. It raises its weapon, there is blood on the weapon, and has it near her face. The woman is scare beyond belief, she pleads with the figure in fear. The figure just laughs, "take a good look! I don't need help!" It shouts towards her phone, directing the comment towards the internet. "To those that wanted to '_help'_ me, I'll be coming to '_help'_ you!" The figure shoves the woman away, as she screams it leaves. The video ends.

"This video was uploaded and picked up by the higher ups here in the Futo Police Department. Needless to say that they are outraged upon discovering a Dopant overseas." Ryu says.

"Perhaps they are concern about this becoming an international incident? Typically speaking, Dopants are a problem of Futo, and with some still lingering here in Japan." Philip says.

"There should not be a way for a Dopant user to travel overseas with the Gaia Memory,… back channels?" Shotaro asks.

"We thought of that, I sent a group to investigate and there's nothing to report on that matter." Ryu replies.

Philip looks at him, "which leaves with one likely possibility: the Gaia Memory was purchased overseas."

"Foundation X." Shotaro adds on.

"Currently Foundation X activity is scarce, and with our kouhai riders being inform of them, Foundation X is having difficulty conducting their research without our companions stopping them."

"Logically speaking, it makes sense for them to branch out to an area with little to no Kamen Riders." Philip says, "I derive Foundation X is starting their research in a new country."

"The higher ups want to send me to America: to stop the Dopant, bring the user, find the seller and stop Gaia Memory distribution." Ryu lists off. "Due to the gravity of the situation I requested if I can bring Hidari-san with me. At first they were reluctant to allow that since Hidari is a civilian, demo Inspector Jinno vouched for Hidari, and claimed with Dopants, no other person has more experienced in dealing with them than you."

"Heh, that Jin-san." Shotaro has a modest smile that he tries to tilt his fedora to cover his expression. "So when are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible." Ryu informs him.

"Eh?! D-d-d- demo?" Aki complains.

"Sorry shochō, change of plans." He pats her head, "besides you need to be here for Haruna."

"I know." Aki puffs her cheeks out and turns away.

"I will make it up to you."

"Okay… but you better come back safe, and kick that Dopant's butt." Aki smiles.

"Oi Terui! How are we getting Philip over there?" Shotaro says.

"I have an idea." Ryu says as he looks at Philip and smiles.

* * *

**Tokyo Narita International Airport**

Ryu and Shotaro are waiting inside an airplane, talking about what their plan is and where to start off. Shotrao mentions to Ryu that Philip wants to create another Lost Driver.

"Naruhodo." Ryu says, "it does make sense."

"I know, hopefully he doesn't get too carried away with it." Shotaro says.

"How's he doing?"

"Let me ask." Shotaro moves his vest to reveal the Double Driver. "Oi aibou."

'_What is it Shotaro?'_ Philip replies telepathically.

"Did you find your seat?"

'_Very funny.'_ There's a bit of sarcasm.

"Heh, gomen. You do have a lot of leg room."

* * *

"I know, this does save us the cost of a plane ticket." Philip replies.

Philip is current in the cargo hold, sitting down against their motorcycles, working on the new Lost Driver. Ryu got special permission to be authorize to take their motorcycles overseas. On top of the seat of Shotaro's motorcycle is the Xtreme Gaia Memory. Ryu's plan is to have Philip hide in the Xtreme Gaia Memory and camouflage it as a fancy decoration for the exhaust pipes. Shotaro thought it was not going to work, however with Ryu's demeanor, the cargo crew did not second guess him.

"By the way Shotaro, how are you feeling?"

'_Why you ask?' _Shotaro replies.

"When you saw the Metal Dopant, I saw your hand shake. Demo there was something else, your expression was different… is it about the-!"

'_Aibou_.' Shotaro interrupts, _'I'll be fine... It can't be a coincidence that Metal appears.'_

"Are you thinking it can be a sign of closure?"

_'…'_

Philip stops working on the Lost Driver and looks down, the Double Driver goes away. He sighs and looks at his Lost Driver, "it's a pattern of misfortune, right Shotaro?" He says to no one.

* * *

Shotaro has his hand balled up, resting against his chin. He looks outside the airplane window. "…" He looks down at his other hand, he is holding the Joker Gaia Memory. He then moves it close to his heart, he shuts his eyes slowly. _'I won't let your kirifuda be used for evil again.'_

* * *

**Wynndy**: Wow… that's the longest I have ever written a chapter, and boy let me tell you, the hardest thing was finding dates for NCIS. Fortunately for me…. I got Netflix! So I crammed season 13 again, and as for the Kamen Rider side, I'm grateful for the crossover films. Anyways, this has been fun, it's been many years since I wrote a story.

I got the idea from reading many fanfics about Kamen Rider crossovers and NCIS crossovers. There was very little W fanfics, and on the NCIS spectrum, most crossovers are with other TV Shows. Only other show I watch is Sherlock, the one with Benedict Cumberbatch. So I said, "fuck it! I'll write the story!" And bam! I did. And as it turns out, first user to post a Kamen Rider x NCIS crossover. I'm honored. Well everyone thank you for reading it. I will be working on the next one as I go. My brain is fried. Bye!

WAIT!

I can't leave yet without telling you this. Put on this investigative and detective hats on… Who's the kirifuda in Shotaro's thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Let me clear up a possible confusion. The W part of the first chapter, takes place the day after Team Gibbs discover the body and do their daily investigation. Which is why Terui Ryu knew about it and had met with his superiors. Yes, there is a reason to this. Hopefully it would be clear to you all in this chapter.

* * *

**Navy Yard – NCIS Headquarters**

An African-American gentlemen is looking at footage with Gibbs and Ellie inside his office. The gentleman is well dressed in a suit and tie, has a clean buzz cut, trim yet noticeable mustache, a nice luxurious watch on his left wrist and a rather serious look on his face. He is the Director of NCIS, Leon James Vance. A man that that can rival Gibbs's mind and wits.

"What the hell is this thing?" Leon says.

"Unknown, but it's clear that this is our murderer." Gibbs replies.

"The killer can just be wearing a costume, though Abby's been running facial recognition on the face but no costume is design like that. Perhaps it can be a custom made." Bishop says. "If that's the case, Petty Officer Joseph Okinawa is still our main suspect."

"Tony and McGee are talking to the CO to see if there's any possible whereabouts for PO Okinawa." Gibbs says.

Leon is going to say something but Bishop has her arms fold. "Agent Bishop, what is it?"

"Um well, this may sound crazy, but I think I seen this before." Ellie answers, she tilts her head.

Gibbs and Leon look at her: Gibbs narrows his eyes a bit and Leon puts his hands in his pockets.

"You've seen this freak before?" Gibbs asks,

"It's not another Benham Parsa ordeal is it?" Leon follows up.

"What? No! Nothing like that!" She raises her hands in defense, "back in the NSA, one of the earliest assignments I had was investigating an event that happened in Japan."

"Back it up. Japan?"

"Well I didn't participate much into it, as my priority was Parsa. I did participate with small placements of drones and satell-…" She sees them starting at her, "right, not important. Back in 2010, NSA picked up chatter of a small terrorist group taking a city in Japan hostage. The terrorist recorded themselves and gave a small eulogy of sorts."

"Does NSA still have a file on that?"

"Kinda, when NSA tried to get access regarding that event from Japan, they wouldn't divulge any details surrounding it. Even when 'information' was given it led to dead ends and cheap production quality videos."

"Japan sent the NSA on a wild goose chase. The right people probably paid them off."

"NSA had a team to backdoor into their systems, however they encountered a firewall they've never seen before. All footage and information we got was from phone captures, stills, and whatever NSA got during the initial recording. In that footage I remember seeing a figure similar to that."

"Can you get us this footage?" Gibbs asks her.

"I can try with one of my cont-"

"Hold up." Leon stops them, "if what Agent Bishop says is true, then this can open up an international can of worms between the U.S. and Japan. Let me make some calls, I still have a few favors. In the meantime see if you can't figure out who its next victim is. Gibbs, keep me in the loop."

Gibbs gives him a small smile, "always do Leon."

* * *

Down in Autopsy, Jimmy and Ducky are working on the body: recording any findings, taking skin samples, categorizing measurements.

"2.8lbs." Ducky says.

"A 2.8 pound liver." Jimmy scribbles it down.

"Did you write down the brain's weight?"

"Yes Dr. Mallard." Jimmy says, "And I also discovered something here, the blade went through and through and through." Jimmy's moving the body a tad bit.

"Through and through and through, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky looks at his future successor, "what an interesting word choice."

"Yes Doctor- I mean, thanks Doctor?" Jimmy didn't know if Dr. Mallard is complementing him or not.

"Might I ask why there is repetition?"

"Well Victoria is one year old, and recently Breena began watching baby videos on YouTube. One of the clips said repetition is very important, so she has me repeating words to Victoria to help stimulating growth in brain activity." Jimmy replies.

"Haha," Ducky has a cheerful laugh, "well that's a good thing Jimmy. I remember when I was a small lad, my mother would have this trope, this routine, she would always do to get me dressed. Yes, she would always hit the heels of my shoes together before putting them on. I would fine great enjoyment to that action of hers." Ducky begins to explain. "Oh, wait a minute." He notices something odd on the victim. "Here, take this…" He took a sample of the victim's skin on the outer edge of the wound, "up to Abby. Let's see if she can find any microscopic traces of the metal."

"Yes Doctor." Jimmy walks away, and just in time as the autopsy doors "swoosh" open. "Ah Agent Gibbs."

"Hey Palmer, how's Victoria?" Gibbs asks.

"Oh well as you know Victoria is one year old, and recently Breena began watching baby vid- um…" Palmer stops and sees the Gibbs stare, well, staring at him. "Sh- she's good."

Gibbs gives him a firm pat on his arm, "your journey is just starting." He gives him a small smile.

"Y-yes Agent Gibbs, thank you." He nods and goes to Abby.

"Hello Jethro, you're rather early." Ducky says.

"Ah come on Duck, trying to keep you on your toes." Gibbs smiles.

"Yes quite early, nevertheless you came in at just the right time. The cause of death was sharp force trauma, the abdominal aorta was severed. Here take a look at this." Ducky shows him the entry wound.

"Both sides of the wound look similar."

"Meaning the weapon had no dull side, nor any teeth: the murder weapon is double-edged."

"So the killer used a double-edged knife of sorts."

"Quite likely. Abby could have better luck determining what kind it is."

"That's good work Duck." Gibbs says, he begins to head out until Ducky calls him.

"Jethro!"

Gibbs stops and looks back at him.

"Timothy was telling me something earlier, about the supposed killer." Ducky looks at Gibbs, "… Whatever this being is, one thing is for certain. It had an intent to kill, as if it's personal."

Gibbs stares at him and then leaves autopsy.

* * *

Inside the NCIS Laboratory, loud rock music is playing as someone is actually working to that music. She is wearing a black gothic shirt, red miniskirt and Goth jewelry. She has several tattoos, the most noticeable is the spider web on her neck, a pigtailed hairstyle, and a neck choker. She is in front of a mass spectrometer. This woman is Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, the one of a kind, unique forensic scientist of NCIS. She presses a few buttons in sequence on her "baby" as she calls him, or at times, Major Mass Spec.

"Abs, what do you got?" Gibbs came in with a Caf-Pow.

"Big problems, big, big problems." Abby looks at him and rushes to one of the table. She grabs a stuffed hippo and squeezes it.

Gibbs gives her a confused look.

"It's Bert, Gibbs. The sound box for Bert is not working anymore, look." She hugs him, no sound.

"Abs," Gibbs sighs.

Abby puts Bert in front of Gibbs's face.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her.

"Give him a hug Gibbs. Maybe that will fix him."

Gibbs gives her a look, and sighs, he knows that he's not going to win this battle with Abby. She's one of the few people that can't be budged by him, the others: his ex-wives. Gibbs gives Bert a hug, no sound came out.

"Damn, poor Bert." She sighs in defeat.

"Abs. What do you got?" Gibbs asks again.

"Stuff, a lot of stuff, and weird, like really weird." Abby says, "So Major Mass Spec is breaking the components of the samples that Jimmy brought me. I'm hoping I can determine the molecular structure and materials used in the knife. Ducky is correct, the blade is double-edged, I was able to construct a visual on what the murder weapon looks like. The only difficulty I had with that is that there are two identical stab wounds on the victim. Either the killer plunges two knives at the same time with the same force or…"

"The weapon could be a makeshift weapon with multiple prongs." Gibbs answers.

"Right! Like a small trident, a garden claw, something along those lines." Abby says.

"That's great work Abs." Gibbs says.

"Wait I'm not done. I got to show you the visual." Abby presses a key.

The program creates a 3D wireframe outline of the weapon in question, "it looks like a sai with only two sharp heads." Gibbs looks at it.

"Don't strain your eyes Gibbs." Abby jokes.

"Abby…"

"Right sorry. Anyways, the killer's weapon of choice is this!" Abby points to the screen, "Well maybe like this, I don't know much more until my baby speaks to me."

"No problem Abs." Gibbs kisses her on the cheek and gives her the Caf-Pow, "let me know when you have it." He leaves her lab.

* * *

A few hours have passed: Gibbs and Ellie are in the bullpen looking at the plasma, reviewing today's findings.

"Where are those two knuckleheads?" Gibbs asks.

"They are on their way back, McGee sent me a text, and you should check your messages Gibbs." Ellie smiles, she turns her head to see him and is met with a stare. "Not that it's bad thing that you don't."

The elevator dings. Tony and McGee come back in with some food, "sorry we're late boss, McGee got hungry on the way back. I thought this would be a good opportunity to grab everyone's lunch/early dinner too. Bishop." Tony tosses her two bags.

"Thank you Tony." She says.

"I'm sorry boss, I rarely get hungry and it was really growling…" McGee got cut off by Gibbs raising one finger.

He walks over to Tony's desk and grabs one aluminum wrapped sandwich from his bag, "Uh Boss that's my sandwich."

"I know." Gibbs takes the sandwich. "What do you two got from his Commanding Officer?"

McGee inputs something in his computer, "so we know that Sergeant Daniel was an outstanding marine, his C.O. even commented on that: good kid, hardworking, fun to be around. We also know that he reported Petty Officer Okinawa for doping, but that's only half true."

Tony has the clicker, "while Daniel did report Joseph to their C.O. There was a third party that reported Joseph to Daniel, which was the nail in the coffin. Culinary Specialist Pablo Christopher, according to the Commanding Officer, Pablo originally discovered Joseph doping."

McGee pulls up Pablo's ID.

"Age 26, graduated from the Art Institute of California with a Culinary Arts Degree. After graduating with the degree, he joined the marines and has been one of their top cooks." Bishop reads the plasma.

"He took a picture of the petty officer doping." Tony says, a picture shows up on the plasma catching Joseph with a needle in his arm.

"Caught red-handed." McGee adds.

"Okay, bring Pablo in. I want to talk to him." Gibbs says.

McGee and Tony look at each other, not saying anything.

"What?"

"You want to tell him?" McGee says to Tony.

"I've already told him about the late lunch." Tony replies.

"One of you tell me!" Gibbs orders.

"He's not in today, the C.O. says that he didn't show up for work today and left early yesterday due to an emergency." McGee tells him.

"Bishop."

"I'll put out two BOLO's." Bishop says.

"You two! Go to his place and search for anything that can tell us where he is."

"Search for what exactly?" Tony asks.

"Anything that can tell us where he is." Gibbs repeats.

"Let's go McLunch, I'm driving again." Tony smiles, taking McGee away quickly.

* * *

**Dulles International Airport**

Shotaro stretches as he is finally out of the airplane, "I'm not used to long plane rides. What day is it?"

"Hidari-san, we're not here as tourists." Ryu looks at him, hands on his hips. "Friday morning, except it's not our Friday morning as we've experienced ours."

"Hai hai." Shotaro mumbles. "Where should we start investigating?"

Before Ryu can answer him, a voice interrupts them.

"Gentlemen." A woman approaches them, she is surrounded by four agents, each of them dressed in typically secret service attire. The black jacket, suit, slacks, shoes, even down to the shades. There is another person with them, an older man of Asian descent, and a high chance that he is an interpreter. This is further reassure when the gentlemen spoke in Japanese to them.

Shotaro and Ryu are slightly taken aback by the sudden appearance of this woman. "Us?" Shotaro points at himself.

The woman is a dress in a black, professional business attire: Black skirt, black jacket, heels and a grey shirt. On the collar of her jacket is a pin of the American flag. She is between early to mid-forties, brunette or dirty-redhead color hair, and hazel-brown eyes.

Ryu stands up straight as a sign of respect, he can tell that Shotaro is looking at him, "do you not know who she is, Hidari?"

"The… valet?" Shotaro jokes, with a small, awkward chuckle. He can feel many eyes staring at him.

"I am the United States Secretary of the Navy, Sarah Porter." She bows respectfully to them, Ryu and Shotaro return the favor with a bow of their own and offer her a handshake. A respectful exchange of cultures. "Gentlemen let's cut to the chase. I know why you are here, and no, it's not for sightseeing." She shoots down Shotaro's future comment. "Follow me."

* * *

Inside a small hangar, near one of the tarmacs at Dulles Airport, SECNAV, Ryu and Shotaro are having a meeting in regards to the recent events.

"Superintendent Terui, I take it you received the call from your higher ups in regards to this incident." SECNAV says.

Ryu clears his throat, "Secretary Porter, how-"

"How do I know? I received a call yesterday informing me of this matter. I got in contact with my Japanese counterpart, JMSDF, and as a favor, they would reach out to experts that have dealt with similar cases such as this." She answers Ryu. "They discovered that in Futo, Japan, the Futo Police Department constantly handle events of this nature. As luck would have it, your name came up Ryu Terui, you work in law enforcement with the Futo Police Department and have plenty of experienced with this. More than any other officer, and with great success."

"This explains why the Commissioners summon me for an urgent meeting yesterday." Ryu replies back in English, which impresses her and the interpreter.

"JMSDF, as in the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force?" Shotaro says.

"That is correct." She looks at Shotaro, his English needs a touch of polishing. "I am sorry who are you?"

"Sumimasen, I am Shotaro Hidari, a private detective." He introduces himself.

"A private detective?" Sect. Porter is skeptical, "are you aware that this a matter of national security? This is not an ideal time detective if you're planning to act like a tourist." She assumes that Shotaro isn't going to have the same level of self-control, as Ryu to take this matter seriously.

"Secretary Porter-san. I may not work in law enforcement as Terui-san, however there's no one else that knows more about these kinds of incidents besides me." He replies.

"…" Secretary Porter looks at him, up and down, left and right.

Ryu is about to say something, but Shotaro lifts up his hand to stop him. "Secretary Porter, when it comes to this, I won't turn my back on the people and bring in the one responsible for making the citizens, and the city, cry."

Secretary Porter just keeps a soft stare at him, she smiles. "Now, you two both know if word gets out on this anymore than it already is. We are going to have an international incident."

"Hai." They understood.

"You two will be working closely with NCIS, I've told the Director of experts coming in to assist."

"Why NCIS?" Ryu asked.

"The Director of NCIS is a good friend, and it was his team that discovered the victim, a Marine."

Shotaro takes off his hat upon hearing this, respecting the tragic passing. "And with the victim being a Marine, it would fall under NCIS's jurisdiction, right?"

"That's correct Detective. I would suggest making your way to the Navy Yard, that's where the NCIS Director Leon Vance, and the headquarters, is." Secretary Porter has the interpreter give Ryu and Shotaro directions to the Navy Yard.

"Wagata." Ryu said, "Ikuzo Hidari."

"Hai." Shotaro nods.

"Good luck gentlemen." SECNAV says.

The two of them get on their motorcycles and drive off.

* * *

**Navy Yard – NCIS Headquarters**

Elsewhere, it is a new day for the NCIS Major Response Team: Tony and Tim are at their respective desk reviewing the statements they got from Daniel's commanding officer. The two of them visited Culinary Specialist Pablo Christopher's home yesterday to investigate any possible leads as to his current and future whereabouts. They bagged his laptop, any loose papers, folders, a journal, and his trash. Abby is going to have a field day going through all of Pablo's stuff.

"I'm not finding any luck with anything in his papers." Tim tells Tony.

"Great…" Tony sighs, "Maybe Abby has a better chance with his laptop. Hey where's Bishop?" He asks.

* * *

Bishop is in the break room sitting down by the vending machines, her papers scattered along the floor. With her prior NSA experience she is deducing Pablo's, and more importantly Joseph's next moves. She recalls the video from yesterday, the monster said it was going to "help" those that tried to help him. She looks through someone of the papers, "… that's it!" She packs up her stuff.

BUZZ!

Bishop answers her phone, "hello? Oh really! Thank you very much!" She runs to her team.

* * *

Gibbs came back from discussing any of their findings with Director Vance in MTAC.

"Anything?" Gibbs asks them.

"Nothing boss, Abby is currently rummaging through the cook's items." Tony says.

Just before Gibbs is about to say something, Bishop calls his name.

"Gibb! BOLO came back on both Okinawa and Pablo." Ellie rushes into the bullpen, "they were both seen at the Adams House Hotel. I also may have an idea as to the identity of the monster in the video."

"Explain on the way. Grab your gear." Gibbs says. He tosses the keys to Tony, "you're driving!"

Tony, Tim, and Ellie follow him out.

* * *

**Downtown D.C. – Adams House Hotel**

Gibbs and his team arrive at the scene of where Joseph Okinawa was seen. "DiNozzo, Bishop, talk to the receptionist. See if you two can find out which direction and where Joseph is. McGee, you're with me."

"You got it boss." McGee follows Gibbs around the back.

"Let's go Bishop." Tony says.

"Right behind you." Ellie follows him.

Gibbs and McGee are in the back alleys searching for clues as to the whereabouts of Joseph. Tim looks at anything that is misplace: dumpster, trash cans, maybe a bloody print, anything. Gibbs walks up to a trash can that is on its side.

"Blood." Gibbs says.

On the side of the trash can is a small trace of blood, but that is not the only thing. The trashcan looks like it got punched, as evident with an impression of a fist.

"Why would someone punch this trash can?" Tim asks.

"They wouldn't, unless if it was thrown at them and as a desperate attempt to stop it." Gibbs answers him. "See if you can't find where this can was."

Tim nods, he goes a few feet away from Gibbs. Nothing at first, yet he does find a faded circular mark on the ground. He takes a closer look at the mark, "Boss! I found it."

Gibbs can see how far Tim is, "probably a couple of feet, ten perhaps." He looks back at the trash can, "it wouldn't make sense for the petty officer to throw it. Which would mean that someone threw it at Joseph, and…" He notes the imprint and the miniscule amount of blood. Joseph Okinawa punched the can hard enough to dent, yet didn't injured himself greatly.

"Gibbs." Ellie and Tony regroup with their team, "spoke to receptionist and she says that she saw Joseph heading west chasing someone."

"She also notes that the person running away from him is running in fear of him." Tony adds.

"Boss, just west of here is a rundown building that has been converted into a warehouse. If he has any intent to murder someone then…" Tim says.

"Then away from the public eyes would be the ideal spot. Come on!" Gibbs orders his team.

They began running west.

* * *

Shotaro and Ryu are riding down the streets of Washington D.C. Shotaro takes out a digital camera and inserts an artificial Gaia Memory into the camera.

**"BAT!"**

"Good idea." Ryu takes out his phone and inserts one too.

**"BEETLE!"**

Shotaro's camera changes to Bat Mode and flies next to Shotaro. "Oi Batty, see if you can't find anything suspicious in regards to the Dopant."

Ryu's phone changes to Beetle Mode, "investigate and report back to me."

The Bat Shot makes a noise and flashes, it flies away. The Beetle Phone buzzes and goes a separate direction to cover more ground. There is a bird chirping sound, the Xtreme Memory removes itself from its hiding spot and perches itself on in front of Shotaro's bike. Shotaro looks at and smiles, "okay aibou! Just be careful!"

The Xtreme Memory flies after the Bat Shot to assist in the search.

* * *

"G-get away from me!" The man said in fear! He goes for a swing, but Joseph grabs his arm and flips him over the shoulder. He dislocates the man's arm forcefully, "aaaahhhh!" The man cries out in pain.

"What's the matter? It's just a simple dislocation!" Joseph laughs and kicks him in the ribs.

His kick fractures a rib or two. The man cries out again and coughs up some blood. Joseph is enjoying himself, for he picks up the man and tosses him into some crates. The man's back hit the crates, cracking some of the wood. He moans putting his hand on his back. Joseph grabs a small box and breaks it over his back with joy. The man is writhing in pain, to make matters worse Joseph punches him in the side to get him flip onto his back. "You… you took that picture! I remember you sure were excited to help me by revealing that photo in court. Now tell me, how are you going to help me? HUH!" He stomps on his chest.

Gibbs and his team quietly discovered P.O. Okinawa terrorizing a man. He motions for his team to surround him, they nod and quickly get into position. They await their boss's cue to draw their weapons. Gibbs holds up three fingers, beginning the countdown with them. Two. One. Go.

"Freeze! NCIS!" Gibbs comes out of his spot and points his weapon at P.O. Okinawa, "let him go petty officer."

Joseph has his foot on a man's chest, pressing down on him. He looks back at Gibbs, the sound of a guns cocking drew his attention. To the left is Tony, behind some crates. To the right is McGee, behind a support column and his gun train on Joseph's head. Ellie enters through the rear entrance with her gun pointing at him too.

"You're surrounded! Come along quietly and put your hands behind your head." McGee said.

"Hey that's the cook, Pablo." Tony comments.

Joseph didn't take his foot off Pablo's chest. "Who the hell are you?"

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS!" Gibbs says, "Give up Joseph."

"Why should I? This damn shitty chef ruined my life, him and that stupid Sergeant."

"They didn't ruin your life Marine. You did, when you started doping! They just want to help you get better!"

"Its… that damn word again!" Joseph grabs his head in anguish, anger or pain. "I hate that word, that fucking word!" He still has his foot place on him. "I don't need help anymore! They need to pay!"

"Sergeant Danielson is dead." Tony says.

Joseph stops grabbing his head, shock by the news. "Is it true… how?"

"We don't know." Gibbs says, keeping the information hidden, "but we do know that he just wanted to help you."

There is no reaction when Gibbs said help this time. "He wanted to help me?" He cries, "I am so stupid."

"There's still hope Marine."

"No. Not that, I meant I'm so stupid to not hide the body." His cries turn to laughter, "that word is what he was saying over and over. In a way he got the "help" he deserved. Let me show you guys the "help" I will give you instead."

He takes out a silver USB Memory device and pressed a button.

"**METAL!"**

He rips open his shirt and sticks the device in his chest. "Aaaahhh!" He yells out as a great power envelopes him, the device entering his body. Joseph's body turns into a light white energy and metal fragments appear around him. They converge on to his body, becoming unified, and change him, transforming him into the monster from the video! They can see that his right leg is white silver in color and his left leg is a dark silver.

"Holy shit." Ellie blurts out.

He finally takes off his foot, as soon as he did Pablo ran for dear life.

"Take him down." Gibbs and his team begin firing at the metal monster, many small sparks fly off him. After a few good seconds, they ceasefire on him. The metal monster isn't moving at first, soon he laughs, "so much power." His voice distorted. "I'm invincible!" He charges first at Tony and is faster than expected.

He knocks the gun out of Tony's hand, and Tony tries to grab his arm but is easily overpower by the monster. Tim grabs the legs of the monster and Ellie jumps on his back wrapping her arms around his neck. The metal monster grabs Tim with one hand by the collar with ease. Gibbs rushes in to help, but Joseph sees this coming and tosses Tim at Gibbs, they both crash onto the floor. He swings the arm that Tony is holding to get him off of it. Tony stumbles into some barrels.

Ellie is the only left on, it looks good for her, but that's just an illusion. He runs back first into the wall, fortunately Ellie lets go thanks to her quick thinking. She gets back up and kicks at the monster, "ow!" She grabs her leg in pain, it's like kicking a metal wall. He does a backhand swing at Ellie, she quickly raises her arms up but Joseph's newfound strength sent her rolling away.

Gibbs step in with a piece of two-by-four and smashes it on the metal monster's back. He reaches a hand out to grab Gibbs, but Gibbs's marine training took the monster by surprise. Gibbs flipped the monster over on his back and pins him down. Tony and Tim dogpile on the monster too, "Bishop, cuffs now!" he yells.

Ellie takes out her handcuffs and runs over to her team, "hold him steady."

The metal monster growls, to think he would have been pinned. This is angering him, his strength increasing thanks to the influence of the memory. He manages to get to one knee while carrying the three men. Soon he is back to both feet holding all three men, he shakes his body towards Ellie and her teammates are flung at her.

"Ooff!" Ellie got the wind knocked out of her, "oh fish sticks." She coughs.

"I'll start with you." The metal monster yells, he grabs Tony and Ellie and threw them off to the side. Gibbs tries to tackle to him away, but he doesn't budge. The monster shoves him away too, and he grabs McGee quickly. He pushes him against the crate and takes out the weapon. It is a double-bladed claw-dagger known as Metal Claw. It's the murder weapon! "Time for me to help you agent!" He lifts up his weapon.

"TIM!" Tony shouts!

Tim raises his hand in an attempt to stop the claw coming down.

CLANG!

"Huh?" The metal creature is confuse as to why he heard a clanging sound. He sees a sword, it stops his attack. The sword has a unique design: A red and black handle that resembles a one-handed shotgun, with a trigger of similar style, the blade has a black metal back, two distinct golden accents on the flat part of the blade, and near the top of the handle is a recovering with a clear slot.

The metal creature looks at the new individual. He is an all red outfit with silver accents: On his chest is red armor with the design underneath the pecs resembling a grill of truck, on his right pec near the clavicle is a silver gas lid, red shoulder pads with black gloves. Running down his pants are silver metal plates and his feet are silver. On his legs, below the knees near the ankles, is half of a wheel. There is a black wheel and handlebars on his back. The armored warrior's helmet is red, with a black lens that takes up a portion of the face. There is small blue dots in the black lens that resemble many small LED lights. His helmet also has a silver metal plate, yet it is thin and resembles the letter "A" with a pointed tip.

"W-Who are you?" He is shock by the arrival of this new warrior.

Gibbs picked up his gun, and took aim at the monster again. Tony and Bishop soon recovered their weapons, each of them trained on Metal and the new figure.

_~ [Insert Song: Leave all Behind – Kamen Rider Accel's Theme] ~_

"Saa, furikiru ze!" The red warrior says boldly.

The red-armored warrior pushes the creature's claw weapon away. He brings up his sword and swings it at the metal monster. The monster yells in pain, as the slashes from the weapon is causing sparks to fly off. The monster rushes back at him with a swipe, but it got countered by a kick to the arm. He slashes the monster twice as punishment for the weak attempt of an attack. He swings big upward to slash the monster away from him. The monster falls back and rolls along the ground.

"Get to safety." The warrior tells Tim, for he doesn't let up as he goes after the monster.

"Gibbs look at his waist." Bishop says, lowering her weapon. "Is that a…"

Gibbs can see a strange belt device on his waist: The device has handlebars like a motorcycle and a lever on the user's left handle bar. It has red nubs on the end of handlebars. The face of the device is shaped like a rounded-triangle with a speedometer design in the middle. It has the letters "ACC" in the middle of the speedometer. Its defining key feature, and what mainly got Bishop's attention, is the red USB device inserted into the belt from the top. It has an "A" showing through the slot mirror.

Tony quickly goes to help Tim back up and regroup. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! Who is that guy?" Tim recovers his weapon and hat.

"Don't know, but whoever he is, he is kicking officer Okinawa's ass." Tony says.

"And using the same device as our killer." Gibbs reminds the two of them.

The red warrior goes for a swing and misses, the monster is using his military training and swipes with his claw. Sparks flew from the red warrior's chest, he is sent tumbling into some crates. Gibbs began firing his gun at the monster, his team soon follows up. Sparks are coming out but they are small and insignificant. In fact some of the bullets ricochets off the metal man's body.

"Look out!" Tony says, diving for cover.

Tim hides next to Tony, and Gibbs and Bishop duck for cover on the opposite side.

The metal monster makes his way to the NCIS agents. The red warrior jumps and does a great big, horizontal swing on the monster's back. The monster groans in great pain, and the red warrior quickly follows up by spinning in place. It sounds like the red warrior is doing doughnuts, creating a circular skid mark. With each spin he slashes at the monster over and over and over again. The metal monster gets sent flying through a wall and out onto the streets. The citizens see the monster and run away in fear from him.

"Traditional firearms don't work on him." The red warrior says to the NCIS agents, as he skids to a stop from his spin. Tony and Tim didn't raise their weapons, but Gibbs does so immediately at the red warrior. The red warrior doesn't flinch from the sight of a gun. "The Dopant's metal body deflects projectiles." He keeps explaining, not losing his cool once.

"Um… what did you call him?" Bishop tilts her head.

"Dopant."

The three younger agents give him quizzical looks. Before any additional questions can be asked, the Metal Dopant gets back to his feet. It sees a parked car and gets an idea. The red warrior and the NCIS agents step outside of the warehouse. "Let's see you dodge this!" He shouts. He grabs the car from the underneath and grunts, "aaahh!" The car is lifting of the ground, no… He's lifting the car!

"Holy crap!" Tony says, "He's like the Incredible Hulk." The Metal Dopant is holding the car above his head.

"Move!" The red warrior pushes them all to the ground. Just in time since the Metal Dopant threw the car straight at them. The car smashed into the side of the warehouse and had they been still standing, they would have become human paste on the wall. He gets back up on his feet and takes out a silver USB memory. He opens up his sword like if he's reloading a shotgun, he inserts the device into the sword.

"**ENGINE!"**

He pulls the trigger.

"**STEAM!"**

He aims his weapon at the Metal Dopant and hot steam blows out of his weapon. The Metal Dopant raises his hands to cover himself, he yells out loud thinking it would be something corrosive or poisonous. "Huh?" He stops yelling and lowers his hands down. "Ha! A cloud of hot steam? Do I look like I am kettle pot?! What are you going to do, boil me into submission?!" He laughs.

_~ [End of Theme: Leave all Behind] ~_

"No. That is not its purpose." The red warrior says.

"Um, what was it supposed to do?" Tim asks.

"Misdirection."

"What?" The metal dopant looks at them.

"**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

They turn to the direction of where the sound came from, the monster's left. They see a black-armored warrior running at him, and jumps into the air. "Rider Kick!" The black warrior's right foot has a purple glow, covered in purple energy.

The Metal Dopant raises his hands to block the incoming kick! His arms taking the blow of the kick and he was taken aback by the sheer power of the black warrior's purple attack. He grunts loudly as electricity is crackling through his body, in a desperate attempt to break free he twists his upper body to absorb the blow into the shoulder. A small explosion occurs and it sends the metal dopant crashing into a few cars. His body violently cracking with electricity, it is trying to hold itself together.

"You didn't get lost, did you?" The red warrior comments.

"Give me a break, this is my first time here." The new black warrior said.

The four agents look at the new warrior that came in dramatically. Unlike his red companion, the black warrior's outfit is simpler, streamlined. He is all black, and he has several purple accents: On each pec, there is a purple "V" shape with an obtuse angle, and the two "V's" make up a purple "W." He has black shoulder pads with two thick, purple lines outlining the shoulder pad. On his wrists and ankles, he has a purple band on them. He has two big, red eyes that resembles a bug, and there's a silver antenna on his forehead just above his eyes, it looks like a silver "W."

"Wow he took the maximum drive well." He comments on the fact that the Metal Dopant didn't blow up.

Gibbs can see a red device with a silver belt that is around his waist. The design is different that the red warrior's device, but he figures that the functionality is similar. The red device is shaped like a "W" that is missing the fourth line, the right side. The left side of the device has a black, maybe dark purple, USB Memory in it. The letter "J" is seen through the small, clear window.

Gibbs turns his attention to the Dopant. "Give up Petty Officer Okinawa!" Gibbs orders him, the agents point their weapons at him again.

"N-never!" Thinking quickly, he grabs another car and places it in front of himself, blocking the view of the agents and the warriors! "AH!" An explosion follows his scream, but this explosion was bigger than the warriors typically expected.

"Crap!" Both warriors said, they stood in front of the agents.

"**ELECTRIC!"**

The red warrior's sword is covered in electricity, raising his weapon to block the incoming debris. The black warrior crosses his arms in front of his body to shield them. The explosion dies down, debris clearing, the Metal Dopant is no longer there, neither is Petty Office Okinawa! There's just a pile of the exploded car and another car... and a third car.

"Ah mou!" The black warrior ran to the spot where he was at. He looks around the car, over, under, in it, on it, he didn't find what he was looking for. "It's not here!" He says to the red warrior. He scratches the back of his head, "maybe it got blown up too." He places his hand on the car to lean on it. "OW! Hot." He pulls his hand away quickly.

The red warrior sighs and looks down, "baka." He is about to walk over to him, when suddenly Gibbs cut him off.

"Stop! Who are you?" Gibbs looks at him, whomever this warrior is, he's getting answers from him.

The red warrior looks at Gibbs, "don't ask me questions!"

* * *

**Wynndy**: Oh man, this one is a real head scratcher for me. Between describing the rider suits from scratch to getting down SECNAV's manner of speaking. I am glad I got Ryu's quote in the chapter. I can't wait till I begin brainstorming chapter 3. I already have the last scene in the last chapter written out. Yes, you read that right. The last chapter! My brain works differently.

Small side note, yes I did research the month where Jimmy's daughter is born.

On an unrelated note… Zero-One! Zi-O! Movie! This December 2019! YES! Still mad that W didn't technically made a cameo appearance… HOWEVER, in Geiz's standalone movie: Geiz Majesty, Accel will return both in suit and as Ryu Terui. My close friend is excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back everybody, thank you for your patient. I didn't post anything for November and December for two reasons: Holidays and my birthday month (November). So I wanted to laze around and not do anything, and binge The Office… lol. I do now have to watch NCIS again, gotta remember mannerisms and of course, the rules. Very important and been doing some more research into other riders… who knows, someone might be just a passing through rider in future chapters. Wink wink.

* * *

**Downtown D.C. – near Adams House Hotel**

The sirens are blaring: firefighters and ambulances arrive on sight to control and extinguish the fires and check on any damage to civilians if there were any unfortunate accidents. The police are doing crowd control, keeping any nosy individuals and sightseers away from the scene of the explosion. Some people are recording the scene.

A black car arrives, and the doors open up revealing Director Vance and Secretary Porter. The two look at the scene, soon after they make their way to the warehouse. "What the hell is going on?" Leon is the first person to speak once they enter.

They see Team Gibbs, but once they saw the two armored warriors they are taken slightly aback. They do maintain a steady poker face, maybe a few blinks.

"Gentlemen, didn't I tell you two that if word gets out we will have an international incident on our hands." Secretary Porter breaks the small moment of silence.

"You know these two?" Gibbs asks her.

"Yes."

The rest of his team and Leon look at her, "how?" Leon asks.

"I did tell you that a pair of experts would come to assist us. However I was unaware of how they will help. I figured that it was going to be discreet, not… colorful."

The black and purple, armored warrior clears his throat, "I think you have us confuse with someone else Miss."

The red, armored warrior sighs and crosses his arms. He stares at his friend, one can't look underneath his helmet. Yet it is obvious he has an expression that says "seriously?"

"I really hope I have not overestimated you… detective." SECNAV says.

He flinches, "ah mou."

"Coast is clear." McGee says, looking outside of the warehouse. He can feel the looks they are giving him, "oh well I figure the way they might be dress, it is similar to masked superheroes. Remember Boss, just like that case we had with the supe-"

Gibbs just walks up to McGee.

"I'll just um, shut up now."

"Good idea."

The two armored warriors took out their respective USB devices from the Drivers. A small quiet wind blowing sound is heard when the black and purple warrior took his out. The red warrior took his out, its sound was like an engine turning off. The outfits are disappearing into small pieces, with the pieces then fading from sight, revealing the two Japanese men that SECNAV talked to: Shotaro Hidari and Ryu Terui.

"Whoa, that is so awesome! How do you guys do that?" McGee is amaze by their performance.

"McGee!" Gibbs says.

"Sorry boss."

"Who are you? What are you? What is that thing? And why do you have the same thing as my Petty Officer." Gibbs orders.

"Don't ask me questions!" Ryu replies back, the two of them are staring at each other.

"Uh-oh!" Shotaro says, and he goes to hold him back, "now now Terui, let's calm down."

Tony and McGee has the same idea as Shotaro, they got in between Gibbs and Ryu, making sure they don't decide to start throwing punches.

"Let's continue this conversation back at the Navy Yard, my office." Leon says.

"Fine." Gibbs says.

"Hai." Ryu agrees.

"No sightseeing along the way gentlemen." Leon tells them, SECNAV and him go back to the car.

"Let's wrap it up and go!" Gibbs says to his team.

Tim and Ellie began putting their stuff away, and Tony approaches Shotaro, "hey just a quick question. Are you guys like part of a super-secret government experiment where-"

SLAP!

Shotaro blinks, slightly surprised by Gibb's attack.

"Hey DiNozzo!"

"Sorry boss." He goes back to help his teammates, with Gibbs pulling up the rear to make sure he's doing so.

Ryu and Shotaro go back to their motorcycles, there is still some tension in the air between Ryu and Gibbs. Clearly the two of them got off to a great start. Shotaro is about to put on his helmet, he ponders the unique interaction Ryu and Gibbs had.

"What is it Hidari-san?" Ryu puts on his helmet.

"Doesn't the older agent remind you of someone?" Shotaro asks.

"No." Ryu revs up his motorcycle, "don't get lost." He drives off.

"I get lost one time in a new country and he holds it over me. If Akiko hears about this she will never let me live it down." Shotaro takes out his phone.

* * *

**Navy Yard – NCIS Headquarters**

"Welcome to your work away from work, over on the left we got our wall of fame and over on your right we got orange walls as far as the eye can see!" Tony says to Shotaro and Ryu. Team Gibbs and the two Riders exit out of the elevator, Tony leading them into the bullpen.

Shotaro looks around, "orange-ka?" An image pops into his head, he would see Gaim's face on the wall. "Does he even like orange?" He says out loud.

"Who likes orange?" Ellie looks at him.

"Ah? Oh nothing, just thought of a companion of mine." Shotaro replies.

"Well reminiscing aside I believe they are waiting for you two upstairs in Director Vance's office." Tony says, "come on."

They lead them up to his office, Ellie opens the door. "Here they are."

Inside waiting for them are: Leon, Gibbs, and SECNAV. "Thank you Agent Bishop. You three can go back to work." Leon says.

Ellie nods and takes her team back down to the bullpen.

"Gentlemen let's get started. Please." Leon motions to them that they have the floor.

"Thank you Director Vance-san." Ryu says, "my name is Ryu Terui, I am a Superintendent of Futo Police Department's Paranormal Crime Investigation Division."

"Shotaro Hidari, a private detective from Futo." Shotaro says.

"We came to America for a request that came down from my higher ups, about a possible incident that would require our assistance." Ryu says, "as we found out upon landing, it was Secretary Porter-san who managed to rearrange that. Arigatou."

"You're very welcome." She replies.

"This assistance you two brought, wouldn't happen to be related to my Petty Officer and what he became?" Gibbs asks.

"In a sense, yes." Ryu says, "as you and your team witnessed, your suspect changed into a monster. We call those monster Dopants. A Dopant is someone who uses Gaia Memories, tapping into said Memory's power to become whatever it represents. Normally there's a button on the Gaia Memory to activate it or hear what the memory holds."

"… Metal." Gibbs says, "that is what it said when he clicked it."

"Thus your petty officer became the Metal Dopant."

"So we are dealing with a superpowered, monster Marine that is metal." Leon says, "sadly this still isn't our weirdest case, yet." He sighs.

"But how would the P.O. get his hands on this device?" SECNAV asks.

"A distributor." Shotaro says, he takes out a few pictures. The angle isn't very good but it shows them enough: in one photo, there's someone in a suit with a metal briefcase that is open. The second photo has many Gaia Memories in said briefcase. Each Gaia Memory has a letter and a small icon that makes up said letter. "And these are the Gaia Memories." Shotaro follows up.

"They are doping themselves with them." Gibbs says.

"Yes, as the name implies, it is a kind of high-tech drug. It allows them to become superhuman but there are side effects and addictions that come at a high price." Shotaro says. "Taking the distributors off the street stops the middlemen, however we suspect that if there are distributors the-"

"Then there must be someone mass producing them." Leon says, "Forget the can of worms, it will be a can of drugged up monsters. And how do you two suggest we stop these monsters? You two said that they can withstand modern weapons."

"That's where we come in, our forms and weapons allow us to fight and defeat those monsters, and we can break those Memories. Fortunately, only the devices will be destroyed, not the user." Ryu said.

"Well that's convenient." Secretary Porter says.

"…" Gibbs looks at them, he walks up to Ryu.

"Gibbs?" Leon asks.

"And just where did you two get your weapons?"

There is a silence creeping into the room, "… a benefactor." Ryu replies back. "And that is all I will say."

"That's not good enough!"

"What was that?"

Secretary Porter clears her throat loud enough to get their attention, "enough! Due to these troubling circumstances, Director Vance, I would like Ryu Terui and Shotaro Hidari to work alongside the team to quickly solve this incident and bring those responsible in."

"That's not going to be a problem, isn't that right Agent Gibbs? Superintendent Terui?" Leon asks them.

"… No sir." Gibbs gives Ryu the Gibbs's stare.

"Understood." Ryu matching the Gibbs's stare, stare for stare.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but uh, our devices are for our use only. We are the only ones able to use them effectively." Shotaro says. "As you three saw, that form we take is what lets us fight them. We have codenames in addition to our 'masks' that protect our identity."

"Director Vance and Secretary Porter-tachi." Ryu spoke up, he then bows. "It is important that our identities are kept a secret while in those forms."

"…" Gibbs didn't say anything, but he didn't reject their answer.

"Your secret is safe with us. If that's all for now, I suggest you guys get to work. If that's alright with you Madam Secretary." Leon says to SECNAV.

"Not at all. Good luck gentlemen." She replies back, taking her leave.

Shotaro looks at Ryu and Gibbs, who are having another stare down. _'Ah mou… It's going to be a long case.'_

* * *

**? - ?**

In an undisclosed location, a figure stumbles his way into the facility breaking a door, or three, to enter. He supports himself on some machinery, and is panting heavily. He walks underneath a light, and it is the Metal Dopant looking worse for wear: His metal body has more cracks and pieces of him are falling off his body. "Those… damn… cops!" He yells out in great anger, falling to his knees.

Footsteps are approaching him: several individuals dressed in all-white suits are walking towards him. They appear to be Japanese, keeping a straight face as they stare at the Dopant. They surround him in a circle and make a small opening. A man in white walks up to him, "cops huh?" The man spoke in perfect English, as he gets closer to the light the man's features are shown. He is a white American male, between his late 30's and early 40's, full head of blond hair with a bit of gray on the sides, blue eyes and he has a strong built to him, perhaps 6'6" or 6'8". His white suit is different as it has epaulettes (military shoulder straps), nice white shoes, and an intimidating yet controlled posture. He is smoking a cigar and blows the smoke away in perfect "O's." "Is that your excuse? Pathetic."

"P- Pathetic?!" Metal got mad and stood up, "argh!" His body still crackling with electricity and collapses again.

"You are a metal superman, and you want to cry that cops did this to you? You are unfit soldier, dispose of him." The man turns his back.

"What?! I'm unfit!? I was not informed that those navy cops that can fight me!" Metal is grab by the arms by the other members.

"Matte." The man raises his hand, giving an order to the other men in white. "Repeat that?"

"What? The navy cops?"

"Who was it?"

"It was… ND-, no, NCIS. Yeah, that's what that cop told me. NCIS."

"..." The man is quiet.

"Yeah, and they had these weirdos in costumes too!"

'… _So they are here too? Interesting.'_ He grins.

Metal's body began crackling even more, "AAAARGH!" He is about to explode again, the man calmly takes a step back along with his subordinates. They watch the Metal Dopant explode, along with the Gaia Memory. The pieces flew at the man, coming in like hot shrapnel. The pieces are no longer in the air, no one is able to perceive the man's speed and reaction time with their naked eyes. The pieces are in his hand. Petty Office Okinawa is still standing refusing to fall to the ground, he has black bags under his eyes. "I… am not done yet!" He shouts. "I want more!"

A light emits from Joseph's chest, a searing sound can be heard. The man nods and his subordinates hold Joseph, and rip his shirt. In the center of Joseph's chest, between his pecs, is the living connector (a USB port-like tattoo), but there is something different to it. The design is normally black, however it changed color to silver with blue tips. It sent out rhythmic pulses throughout Joseph's body, the bags under his eyes disappearing. He moves his fingers, the amount of fatigue he had got reduced. He can see that his knuckles are silver, same as the color of the Metal Dopant.

The man laughs, "looks like there is still some fight left in you Marine. Get him ready, we're giving you a new kind of grunt candy." The man walks off as he orders the remaining workers took Joseph away to their research lab, planning to get him ready for the next step.

Unbeknownst to them, there is a mechanical bird that has been tailing Petty Officer Okinawa, infiltrating the location.

* * *

**Navy Yard – NCIS Headquarters**

Bishop is on her laptop analyzing any possible leads or paths that Petty Officer Okinawa might take: revenge, theft, terrorism, etc. McGee is going over traffic cams, security cameras, hell even shaky phone videos. Tony is on the phone, with his face in his hand not having a good time.

"Listen here pal, I don't know about any crime fighters." Tony says in the phone. "No I didn't say anything about any involvement!"

Bishop looks at him then at Tim.

"He got stuck with taking the news outlets." Tim tells her.

"Already?" Bishop is surprise by the speed of the news at times.

"Yeah no kidding. I'm already on my fifth video, take a look."

Bishop walks over to Tim's desk. They can make out a bit of the Metal Dopant's body stuck against car. This is just after Kamen Rider Joker's Rider Kick sent him flying into said car. Metal's body is crackling with electricity and eventually explodes. The guy recording the video drops the floor to avoid any debris. He is panting heavily, saying "holy shit" over and over. The camera peeks over the hiding spot, Metal is no longer there.

"This is probably the best angle of the footage we have." Tim says.

"Despite it being so… shaky." Bishop says, "I need chips. Also what do you guys think of them?"

"I think they are kick-ass!" Tony answers her, "what? No. Listen I didn't say I'm going to kick your ass- Hello? Hello?! They hung up." He says.

"Well look on the bright side Tony." Tim says.

"What bright side?"

"It's not me kicking your ass, yet." Gibbs walks in, "what do we got?" Shotaro and Ryu are following right behind him.

"McGee is combing through the videos to see where Petty Officer Okinawa went off to but is having no luck. Bishop put out another BOLO on him."

"And I'm also monitoring his cell phone but it is turned off." Bishop says.

Bishop takes the clicker off Tim's desk.

"And there's no word on Pablo Christopher, fortunately his cell is on."

CLICK.

A location pops up on screen, a red dot and an address. "That's good work Bishop." Gibbs looks at his team, catching them glancing at Shotaro and Ryu. He sighs, "yes, they will be helping us."

"Is this because of the Metal monster thing that Joseph turned into?" Tony asks.

"Bring them up to speed." Gibbs went to his desk.

Ryu nods, "my name is Ryu Terui, and he's Shotaro Hidari. This goes deeper than just the Metal Dopant."

"Well, here I thought you were just gonna tag him and enjoy vacationing here in D.C." Tony jokes with a small chuckle.

McGee rolls his eyes, "Special Agent Timothy McGee." He stands up, shaking Ryu's hand.

"Special Agent Ellie Bishop." Bishop bows.

"Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, and of course you met our boss." Tony waves.

"Nice to meet you all." Shotaro said.

"Okay, if we got the introductions out of the way, move on." Gibbs says.

Ryu pulls out a regular flash drive, "I'll take that." McGee said to him.

"Arigatou."

McGee begins pulling up the files, regarding the Gaia Memories and Dopants, there were pictures of men in dressed in black and multiple colorful Gaia Memories.

"These are Gaia Memories, the USB like device you saw your officer use to transform with. As mention previously the creature he turned into is called a Dopant. Whatever the name is on the device its Dopant's name: Metal Dopant, or Metal." Ryu gave a condensed version of it. "Normally they are part of Japan's problem however the fact the one is here is dangerous. Which means that there is a dealer in this city. In addition to stopping your officer, we need to take down the dealer and finding out where they are coming from in the city and stopping them."

"We can assist in your primary investigations and when that Metal punk comes back out. We will kick his ass and defeat him." Shotaro says.

"That's where you guys will be in costume and fight him right?" Tony asks.

"Hai." Shotaro says, "only we have the experience in using our devices."

"I have a question about that." Gibbs stands up and approaches them. "Why are you not monsters? You both have Gaia Memories."

Ryu and Shotaro look at each other, the rest of team Gibbs look at them too. Shotaro is the first one to take out his Gaia Memory: It is black, maybe a dark purple, it has the letter "J", and word "JOKER" on the label. Ryu soon takes out his Gaia Memory: It is red, with the letter "A", and the word "ACCEL" is on the label.

"Whoa! A Gaia Memory!" McGee says, the others look at it. "The design is different from the one on screen."

"You're… a Dopant?" Bishop asks him.

"No." Shotaro says. "That is because-"

"Of your odd belts." Gibbs answers the question.

"… Yes."

"Our Drivers, as we call them, allow us to use the Gaia Memories to transform into our costumes, as DiNozzo-san describes them." Ryu spoke up.

"Uh Gibbs, I'm getting movement from Pablo's phone." Bishop brings up the GPS coordinates on the plasma. "Where's he going?"

"Good question. DiNozzo!" Gibbs calls out.

"Yeah boss!" Tony replies.

"Take Detective Hidari with you, canvas the scene of the crime. See if we missed anything. Bishop, you, Superintendent Terui and I are going to bring in Pablo." Gibbs grabs his gun and his gear.

"On it boss! Let's go detective." Tony grabs his stuff, Shotaro follows him out. "McGee, send me the video."

"Already done." McGee says out loud.

The two of them left, "let's go you two." Gibbs tells Bishop and Ryu, the trio leaves too.

* * *

**? - ?**

The man walks to another room of the facility. Outside of the room there are four guards, "open." The man orders them. One of them nods, opening the door, inside the room is another research lab and a platform. He walks to one of the researchers, "how is the specimen doing?"

"Tests are showing promising results." The researcher replies. "Speed and agility are superb, the specimen is excelling in those areas. Durability and endurance are higher than that of a human, not as strong as Dopant. Strength is fluctuating, specimen exhibits lack of strength at random intervals during trials."

"Level of obedience?"

There is a commotion coming from the platform. A few of the guards came in to restrain to the subject. The subject is already in a straightjacket and has metal dome-like shackles on their hands and feet. The guards try pinning the subject down, however the subject swings their arms at one of the guards hitting him in the face with metal dome. The subject growls and moves fast, knocking down the guards then looks at the man. The subject's face turns to a dark, shadowy color with faint marking that are the same color as the subject's original skin tone, as if someone painted camouflage on their face. "KISAMA!"

The subject charges at the man, he swats the subject away with a simple back, with ease too. The subject groans as they are sent towards the wall, crashing with a hard thud. The subject pants in pain and tries to get back to their feet.

"Level of obedience is still pending sir."

"Obedience and resignation are our personal offerings upon the altar of duty." The man said. He walks over to the subject, grabbing the subject by their head. The man's eyes flicker to a different color and a powerful surge of energy emits from his hand onto the subject's head. The subject screams in great pain. "Resign your free will monster. For you have a greater duty…" He amplifies the power!

The subject screams louder but the sound is being drown out by the hum of the man's energy. Tears are rolling down the subject's face, the subject tries flailing their arms at him, kicking, even clawing with the metal dome shackles but to no avail. The subject's arms fall in front of their body, no longer fighting back the energy. He eventually lets go of their head and the subject falls face first onto the cold, hard floor. There is no movement coming from them, after about a few minutes there is a twitch.

"The specimen is still alive sir." One of the researchers brings the man a tablet.

"Of course, aren't you… mutant mutt?" The man boasts. "Now, I have a job for you. Apparently some of your old conspirators is here in the States. Be a dear and take care of them. Do a good job and you'll be a free mutt."

The subject just twitches again.

The man smiles and takes that as a yes, "good." He nods towards some of the guards, they took the subject back on the platform, leaving the subject there. "Get the specimen ready." The man orders the researchers. They enter a sequence as a metal rod appears from the platform floor and attaches itself onto the metal dome, feet shackles. It ran a current through them, causing the subject to stand up straight. Another piece of machinery approaches the feet and hand shackles, it looks like a curved, smooth mitt, covering the shackles. The sounds of hydraulics can be heard, follow by multiple injections, perhaps powered by the hydraulics.

The researchers left the room first, then the guards, and eventually the man leaves, but not before he looks back at the subject. "… That is of course, if you don't die." He laughs and turns off the light, closing the room.

The specimen is all alone on the platform, subjected to their experimentation. The only source of light comes from the platform, revealing their face: she's a woman. She has a short bob haircut, with dark, brunette hair, that barely reaches her shoulder. She is wearing glasses, but there is no lens in them, the edges show signs of shattering and the frame is badly ruin. Granted her head was in the grasp of that man's hand. Her face no longer showing the dark camouflage, there are bags under her eyes and bruising on her face. The tears she shed previously created a thin line of cleanliness among her dirty face. Her eyelids feel heavy, yet she tries her hardest to stay awake.

'_Dareka… tasukete…'_

* * *

**Downtown D.C. – near Adams House Hotel**

"Achoo!" Shotaro sneezes.

"What's wrong Detective?" Tony says. "Not used to the February weather?"

"Maybe, man, that's a sneeze too. Maybe someone is talking about me?" Shotaro sniffs to clear his nose.

"Could be, it could be like a voodoo doll thing."

"You play with voodoo dolls?"

"Not me, Abby. She's our forensic scientist and perhaps the happiest Goth you'll ever meet."

"Sodesuka…"

Tony is on the sidewalk, crouching down near the cars. He stands back up, beginning to head out into the alley. Shotaro is taking pictures of the spot where the Metal Dopant exploded. He inspects a small piece of metal. Tony comes back out and sees Shotaro looking at the metal piece. The metal piece soon disintegrates.

"Did that metal just fade away?" Tony couldn't believe his eyes.

"More than likely that metal was a piece from the Metal Dopant." Shotaro says. "Agent DiNozzo-san, can I see the video that Agent McGee-san sent you."

"Oh yeah, good call. Let's take a look, hey listen since we're going to be working together you guys can just call me Tony, no need for the "Agent" or the "san", unless you guys are comfortable with that."

"Alright, yeah I'm fine, just call me Shotaro." He smiles.

Tony smirks, and pulls out his phone. He loads up the video. The two of them watch the video, perhaps a fresh set of eyes can help out. They play the video a few times, and they are not finding anything different. Tony sighs, looking around again.

"I don't think we're going to find anything in there. Plus security cams didn't capture this area very well, they're being worked on. What do you think Shotaro? Should we ask people if they saw anything weird or Petty Officer Joseph?" Tony asks him. No answer. "Shotaro?" He looks back at him.

Shotaro tilts his head and stares at the sky, then back at the video. "Huh, oh sorry DiNozzo-san." Shotaro coughs, "I get caught up in my work sometimes." He scratches the back of his head, embarrassed. He gives Tony his phone back.

"Don't mention it. Man, you got that thousand yard stare when McGee goes into the electronics section of Best Buy." Tony replies.

Tony and Shotaro begin asking the people around the area if they saw anything suspicious. They also showed the picture of Petty Officer Okinawa. Several individuals gave vague descriptions and directions on where they saw something. Those would eventually turn out to be dead ends.

"Let's go back, maybe the others found something-!"

SPLAT!

Awkward silence followed by a look of disbelief.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! Look at this!" Tony points to his shoulder. A bird crapped on his shoulder.

Shotaro stifles a laughter but fails. He stops laughing, "!"

"What?"

"That's it! I think I know the direction where he went."

"Really?"

"Hai, the answer is in the video! Follow me!" Shotaro gets on his bike.

"Oh wait,…" Tony sees Shotaro drive off, "damn it." Tony takes off his phone, "McGee! Send the video to Abby, Shotaro found a lead and he said the answer is in the video. We're chasing it down now!" He hangs up and follows Shotaro.

* * *

**? - ?**

"After him!" A worker said.

Several men are chasing someone throughout the complex. The fleeing figure turns out to be Philip, who was doing some reconnaissance, albeit not very well. For he was discovered within an hour. Philip pants, he jukes them by pretending to go left. Philip turns back to look and smiles. The smile goes away once he faces forward. There's two guards in front of him.

"Get him!" They both go high, but Philip slides underneath their arms.

"That was close." Philip keeps running.

He turns the corner again, but this time he hit a dead end. He's in the storage room. He looks around, trying to find an exit or a vent to hide in. Nothing. He hears something coming at him, he instinctively dodges a swing. He ducks another swing and kicks the worker away. He takes a few steps back to regain his footing. Philip sees the workers in front of him, approaching him like a trapped rat.

"Oh dear." Philip doesn't look concern at all. "This doesn't bode well for me. Demo..." He says to himself with a soft smile. Philip takes out his Lost Driver with a smile and puts in on his waist, a belt appears to hold the device. Philip takes out a green Gaia Memory with the letter "C" on it and the word "CYCLONE" on the label. He clicks it.

"**CYCLONE!"**

"Gaia Memory?! Kisama, nani mono da?" One of the workers looked at him.

_~ [Insert Song: Cyclone Effect – Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Theme] ~_

Philip inserts the Gaia Memory into his Lost Driver. It makes a repeating pulsing-sound. He raises his hand to his chin, touching it faintly with his index finger.

"Henshin!"

He opens the Driver by pulling the slot away from the center.

"**CYCLONE!" **

A technical guitar rift plays, while a strong, quiet wind blew throughout the area. Small, indistinguishable pieces of some unknown material flows around him. His Rider form appears as the materials come closer to make it. The green warrior looks like Shotaro's Kamen Rider form with changes to its color. It still has the simple, streamlined look. He is all green, and he has several yellow accents: On each pec, there is a yellow "V" shape with an obtuse angle, and the two "V's" make up a yellow "W." He has green shoulder pads with two thick, yellow lines outlining the shoulder pad. On his wrists and ankles, he has a yellow band on them. He has two big, red eyes that resembles a bug, and there's a silver antenna on his forehead just above his eyes, it looks like a silver "W." There's a silver muffler/scarf coming from the back of his collar, resting on his back.

"Kamen Rider… Cyclone." He replies, bring his arms up to himself in a thinking pose with his hand touching his chin. _'Don't how Decade would feel if I take his line.' _"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!" He points at them with his index finger.

"**MASQUERADE!"**

"**MASQUERADE / MASQUERADE / MASQUERADE / MASQUERADE!"**

The workers click their Gaia Memories and insert them into their necks. They transform into a rather, simple human-form monster, all of them are wearing: a black suit with masks that have a spine and rib cage design, which resembles the bony design of the Dopant Gaia Memoires. For some reason there's a white handkerchief in the left breast pocket, Cyclone doesn't know what that is there. He never did bother to research, he just assumes it's an aesthetic feature.

"Maybe I should look into that." Cyclone says to himself.

He finds himself being charged at from Masquerade Dopants, one goes for a right hook and another goes for a left hook. Cyclone takes a back step, swift as the wind he pushes their attacks off their path. This results in the two Dopants punching each other in the face. Cyclone chuckles, he jumps and spin kicks them away, a green wind effect follows his kick path. Another Masquerade came in throwing punches left and right to no avail. Cyclone keeps dodging them with ease, he goes low to the ground for a sweep. Masquerade Three falls on his butt and holds it, Cyclone couldn't help but chuckle. He immediately dodges a wild punch from Masquerade Four, and follows up with grabbing his arm. He tosses him over the shoulder and right onto Masquerade Five. Masquerade Three is back on his feet still holding his butt, someone taps his shoulder. He looks behind him, it is Cyclone helping him over to a chair.

"Here you go." Cyclone says, leading him.

Masquerade Three thanks him by nodding, as if he's an elderly. He sits down on the chair, his shoulders relax giving the expression of a happy sigh.

"**CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

A green, windy-effect energy surrounds his right hand. Masquerades One, Two, Four and Five try one last kamikaze attack at him. Rather ironic, a kamikaze attack on the rider of the windy memory.

"Rider Chop!"

He does a spinning, horizontal karate chop at them. They make noises in pain as the attack hits them, electricity crackling over their bodies before they explode. No users fell to the ground but their Gaia Memories go up in the air and shatter into pieces. Unlike other Dopants they don't return to human form, for they are literally destroyed. Masquerade Three quickly stands up, he looks around then runs away with his tail between his legs.

_~ [End of Theme: Cyclone Effect] ~_

Cyclone chuckles at the sight of the Masquerade Dopant running away from him. He looks down at his Lost Driver, "passed with flying colors." He lets out a breath of relief. "So Foundation X is establishing a base of operations here, just what are they planning?" Cyclone says to himself. "I better let Shotaro know."

* * *

**Wynndy**: Alright everyone, the third chapter is down and out. Thanks once again for your patience, I will be spacing these out a bit more, originally I wanted to get at least once a month, but then I get stressed out with meeting deadline. I do have a goal of around 6K words per chapter. So yeah, the chapters will be spaced apart, maybe one every 3 months. Also I will be deleting my prior story of Forever Infinite Void, it is for the best. I want to do this right.

Um, what else, oh I may make one of the NCIS agents a rider just for a tad bit… no promises. One of the fans of the story message me about if I would make one, I think? I should look back at my messages, look for that in the story, so shout out to you guy/gal, you know who you are. Again, maybe.

Well thanks again everybody, later!


	4. Update and Progress

Hello everyone, Wynndy here. As you all know this month would have been the fourth chapter of W x NCIS, however I need to put the story on hiatus. Now why, you might ask, well due to the fact of Covid-19 and how the world is. I work in the medical field, and I won't be able to have time to work on the story. In addition, I had to move to a different office due to this, so my personal work computer has the story files. At the time, I was only about halfway done with the fourth chapter.

So hopefully once all this is over and we defeat the coronavirus, I will be able to return back to my office and be able to finish the story for all my fans. Thank you so much for understanding. :D

Once I do get back, I will update this "Update Chapter" and replace it with the actual fourth chapter

On a side note: Since I'm on a new computer, I'm thinking of making small one-shots with other Kamen Riders and shows.

Take care,

Wynndy.


End file.
